nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Grenadine Domain
}}| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" }px } | }} |- | style="width:30%;" | } | style="width:70%;" | } - } } - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - } } }| - colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background:#AAAAAA;" Too many parameters | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} |} 'Introduction' The Grenadine Domain, officially the Grenadine Domain of Colombia and the Southern Caribbean Royal Collectivities is a South American Constitutional Monarchy, which is currently Colombia. It reaches only as far from the Atlantic Ocean (Caribbean Sea) to the Pacific Ocean, and South to the Andes Mountains and the Amazon Rainforest. The territory of what is now the Grenadine Domain was originally inhabited by indigenous peoples including the Muisca, Quimbaya, and Tairona. The Spanish arrived in 1499 and initiated a period of conquest and colonization ultimately creating the Viceroyalty of New Granada (comprising modern-day Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, north-western Brazil and Panama), with its capital at Bogota. Independence from Spain was won in 1819, but by 1830 "Gran Colombia" had collapsed with the secession of Venezuela and Ecuador. What is now Colombia and Panama emerged as the Republic of New Granada. The new nation experimented with federalism as the Granadine Confederation (1858), and then the United States of Colombia (1863), before the Republic of Colombia was finally declared in 1886. Panama seceded in 1903. Colombia was the first constitutional government in South America, and an important promoter of the Pan American organizations, initially through the Congress of Panama and later, during the 20th century as founder of the Organisation of American States. The Liberal and Conservative parties, founded in 1848 and 1849, are two of the oldest surviving political parties in the Americas. The GD is very ethnically diverse, and the interaction between descendants of the original native inhabitants, Spanish colonists, Africans brought as slaves and twentieth-century immigrants from Europe and the Middle East has produced a rich cultural heritage. This has also been influenced by Colombia's varied geography. The majority of the urban centres are located in the highlands of the Andes mountains, but Colombian territory also encompasses Amazon rainforest, tropical grassland and both Caribbean Sea and Pacific coastlines. Ecologically, Colombia is one of the world's 17 megadiverse countries, and is considered the most megadiverse per square kilometer. Tensions between political parties have frequently erupted into violence, most notably in the 1000 Days' War (1899–1902) and La Violencia, beginning in 1948. Since the 1960s, government forces, left-wing insurgents and right-wing paramilitaries have been engaged in the continent's longest-running armed conflict. Fueled by the cocaine trade, this escalated dramatically in the 1980s. Since 2010 the violence has decreased significantly, with many paramilitary groups demobilising as part of a controversial peace process and the guerrillas losing control of much of the territory they once dominated. Meanwhile Colombia's homicide rate almost halved between 2002 and 2006. As of 2011 Colombia remains the world's largest producer of cocaine, although production has been falling. Category:Farma Category:South American Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Player Nations